


Wonderland In The Dark

by RoseNiji



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: A fanfic for TamaSou Day (April 5), Fluff, Happy TamaSou Day, Lonely tea party, M/M, March Hare - Freeform, Mezzo in Wonderland, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut? Maybe, Tamasou, The Caterpillar - Freeform, The Lizard - Freeform, The mad hatter - Freeform, White Rabbit - Freeform, Wonderland in the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:25:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNiji/pseuds/RoseNiji
Summary: Yotsuba Tamaki, the Mad Hatter, was having his tea party in Wonderland as usual. However, he was let alone attending the party. On the verge of boring to death, Mad Hatter met the Caterpillar, Osaka Sogo...





	Wonderland In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me for any mistakes I made, since English is not my first language!
> 
> Thank you for reading and enjoy!~

“Haaaaahhhhh” - A low groan echoed in the silent night of the forest surrounded by darkness all times. One said, once you entered the forest, you would never be able to return. A forest with many mysteries. However, little did man know, the forest had a _name_ , which only its citizens knew, _Wonderland in the dark_.

In the midst of a plain hill located somewhere deep inside, placed a big table covered with a checkered clothed and with many elegant plates, tea cups and so on decorated on top if it. The seats, however, were empty, excepted for one. 

A man sat alone in the darkness of the day, wearing a big hat covering his long blue hair, its shadow casted over half of his chiseled face, hiding his unpleasantness. A cup of tea was placed in front of him; however, it was untouched. He tapped his finger on the table restlessly while resting his chin on the other hand - “Ahhhhhh!!” - He suddenly raised his voice as he slammed his head onto the table, causing a rattling sound, rubbing his forehead against the flat cloth. 

“...Iorin and Mikki are busy with their works, Rikkun is at TenTen’s place, even Momorin and Yukirin can’t come today….” - He sighed - “GAAAAHHHH—! It’s so boring—Hmm? I smell something sweet…” - He sniffed around, a faint aroma filled his nose. 

“Were you the one making all those noises?”

The man suddenly heard a voice coming from behind as he quickly stood up and turned around, staring at the source of that mysterious voice - “...Who are you?”

A man was sitting on the tree branch, leaning his back against the trunk. He wore a green hood covering his purple hair and big golden earrings and held a hookah in his hand while staring down at the other man - “Isn’t it rude to ask for someone’s name before introducing yourself?”

The blue-haired man frowned, glaring at the unknown man - “...I’m Yotsuba Tamaki, the Mad Hatter” 

“So you’re the Mad Hatter…” - The purple-haired man nodded approvingly before jumping down from his spot, twirling once in mid-air before gracefully landed - “I’m Osaka Sogo, the Caterpillar. It’s a pleasure meeting you, Mad Hatter—Tamaki-kun” - He looked at the other and smiled. 

“The Caterpillar? I don’t know you” - Tamaki stared at Sogo suspiciously. He had known most of people living in the wonderland; however, it was his first time hearing that name. 

“Of course. I rarely reveal myself” - Sogo chuckled - “Only Cheshire Cat knows me”

“Yama-san..? That old man surely knows lots of people” - He sighed softly as he sat back down on the chair - “Then, what brings you here, Sou-chan?”

“Sou-chan?” - The Caterpillar blinked confusedly.

“I give nicknames to everyone. Answer my question, Sou-chan”

“Alright, Sou-chan it is” - He shrugged his shoulders at the other’s impatience - “I heard loud groans coming from here, waking me up so I came to take a look. Honestly, I thought a beast had broken into the forest and made a ruckus” - He chuckled. 

“Well, I’m sorry for being so loud and disturbing your sleep!” - Tamaki huffed - “Happy? If you don’t need anything else you can leave now—”

Before he could finish his sentence, however, Sogo had clasped his lips around one side of his hookah, breathed in and blew a purple smoke in Tamaki’s face. 

“Ack!” - Tamaki coughed and fanned the smoke away with his hand. He glared angrily at the other man - “What the heck was that—!?”

“Shh” - Sogo placed a finger on the hatter’s lips, gesturing him to be quiet - “You shouldn’t talk like that to your guest, Tamaki-kun. It’s rude” - Sogo scolded Tamaki gently, but the latter just huffed and turned his head away - “Tamaki-kun, is something bothering you?”

“Why do you ask?”

“It’s clearly showed on your face” - The purple-haired man held the other’s chin, making him face his way as he stared into his eyes deeply - “Do you mind sharing your story with me, Tamaki-kun?”

“Well...no one comes to play with me today...I’m lonely…” 

Noticing the hint of sadness in Tamaki’s eyes, Sogo couldn’t help but patted his head - “Then...do you mind if I accompany you today?”

“Really?!” - Tamaki’s eyes immediately brightened up like a child excited about his new toy as he grabbed both the other’s hands in his, making Sogo flinch at the sudden contact - “Sou-chan, you will do that for me?!”

“Of course Tamaki-kun”

“Yes!” - Tamaki let go of Sogo’s hands as he excitedly raised his arms above his head. Sogo chuckled seeing his childishness, he put his lips on the hookah, breathing out another purple smoke - “Hmm?” - Tamaki sniffed the air - “...It’s sweet again. Sou-chan, is this sweetness coming from your smoke?”

“Ah, you noticed it, Tamaki-kun?” Yes indeed, it comes from my hookah” - He held up his hookah, showing it to the other. 

“But it’s kinda bitter when you blew into my face earlier…” - He tilted his head. 

“This is a special one, it’s connected to my feelings and creates smoke depends on my mood. When I’m happy, it’s sweet; when I’m sad, it becomes bitter”

Sogo’s explanation hit Tamaki as he realized what he had done to the other - “I-I’m sorry Sou-chan—I didn’t mean to…” - He lowered his head, feeling guilty. 

“It’s fine, Tamaki-kun! Please don’t blame yourself—”

“But—!” - He shut Sogo as he looked into his eyes deeply - “It’s still my fault that you felt sad! Is there anything I can do to make up for you?”

Touched by his sincerity, Sogo couldn’t refuse his request - “Let’s see…” - He glanced around and noticed the cup of tea placed on the table, an idea popped up in his mind - “How about making me some tea, Tamaki-kun?”

“Tea?” - Tamaki blinked - “Of course! What do you want, Sou-chan?”

Sogo chuckled as he sat down on one of the empty chairs, placing his elbows onto the table and resting his chin on his hands - “Surprise me, Tamaki-kun”

“Yeah! Just leave it to me!” - Tamaki said confidently. With a whip of his hand, some small bags of tea as well as others things such as a small teapot, sugar and so on appeared out of thin air. His eyes glanced over the tags and after a few seconds, he managed to choose one of the tea bags and began to make the tea. 

Sogo sat quietly in his seat, his eyes never left Tamaki’s side as the latter was making beautiful swift movements, his lips curled up into a smile as he watched the other - “Sou-chan, here you go. Careful, it’s hot” - Tamaki placed the freshly made cup of tea in front of Sogo. 

“Thank you, Tamaki-kun” - Sogo carefully held the cup in his hand, blowing into it before taking a sip - “This is...!” - He widened his eyes. 

“W-What’s wrong? Is it not good..?” - Tamaki looked at the other worriedly. 

“That’s not it, Tamaki-kun” - He shook his head and beamed a gentle smile at the other - “It’s very delicious. I’ve never taste any tea as good as this one”

Tamaki‘s heart skipped a beat. In front of him wasn’t the Caterpillar he had just met anymore, in his view, Sogo was an angel wearing the most beautiful smile he had ever seen - “I..Is that so..? I’m very glad…” - Tamaki also smiled softly as his heart beat furiously inside his chest. Any louder and he would afraid that the other could hear it - “H-Hey Sou-chan...why do you want to accompany me although we have just met? - He asked, trying to distract himself. 

“Hmm why, you asked..?” - Sogo tilted his head, pondering - “Maybe because I’m a little curious about you. It’s weird, I always try to keep away from people, but something about you attracted me, Tamaki-kun” - He chuckled as he took another sip - “It’s really good…” - Another smile bloomed on his face the moment the gentle aroma of the tea filled his nose. He closed his eyes, enjoying the taste. 

This time, it was Tamaki who couldn’t tear his gaze away from the purple-haired man. He felt weird. Everyone always praised him for how tasty his tea was. He was happy, of course. However, it was Sogo, only Sogo who made him feel this way, for the first time - “Sou-chan—”

“Hey Tamaki! Are you there?”

Suddenly, someone shouted from a nearby distance, tearing the peaceful atmosphere and making the two jolt in surprise. 

“It’s Mikki’s voice! Mikk—Eh Sou-chan?! Where are you going!?” - Tamaki was about to called out to Mitsuki when Sogo suddenly stood up and turned on his heels. However, he was stopped by Tamaki grabbing his arm - “Sou-chan...are you leaving?”

“...It looks like your friends have come back so I’ll take my leave now”

“But why?! You can stay with us Sou-chan, I’m sure everyone will like you too—”

“I’m sorry, Tamaki-kun” - Sogo gently pull Tamaki’s hand away, releasing the grip on his arm - “I told you, didn’t I? I...am not very good with people”

“Is that so..?” - Tamaki’s gaze dropped, a shadow casted over the sadness and disappointment in his eyes - “I...want to know more about you, So-chan...I want to talk more to you, become friends with you...I want you to tell me more about how your hookah works…!”

“My hookah?” - Sogo was quite surprised to hear that, but he soon chuckled amusedly as he leaned in and whispered into the other’s ear - “If you’re that curious...try to find it out by yourself, Tamaki-kun”

“Sou—!!” - Tamaki shut his eyes tightly as Sogo’s purple smoke hit his face once again - “Cough, cough..! Sou-chan—!” - He opened his eyes, searching for the Caterpillar; however, he was nowhere to be seen. No traces of him were left, as if Sogo hadn’t appeared in the first place - “Sou-chan…”

“Tamaki! Are you listening to me!?” - Mitsuki’s voice snapped Tamaki back to his sense as he turned around, facing a short orange-haired man wearing a hat with an orange ribbon, a frown formed on his face - “Geez, Tamaki! At least answer me if you’re here!”

“I’m sorry Mikki…” 

Mitsuki sighed - “Forget it. What are you doing over there?”

“Ah…!” - Tamaki recalled of Sogo - “...it’s nothing. I was just bored” - He ignored the suspicious gaze the other threw at him - “What are you doing here, Mikki. I thought you and Iori have come to the Queen’s place”

“Our work finished early so we came back here immediately, Yotsuba-san” - A black-haired man wearing a hat similar to Mitsuki’s, only his ribbon was white, answered - “...Eh? Did you have guest, Yotsuba-san?” - He noticed the extra cup of tea on the table, the tea was still hot as smoke came from it. 

“No” - Tamaki denied - “No one was here, Iorin...no one at all…” - He lowered his gaze sadly. 

Both Mitsuki and Iori stared at the hatter suspiciously, wondering what had caused the man’s weird behavior - “Alright! Since you’re here, let’s start our tea party as usual!” - Suddenly, Tamaki looked at them and smiled brightly, as if nothing happened at all. The other two was confused, but they just shrugged it off and back to the usual routine. 

Tamaki’s lips slightly curled up into a smirk as he recalled the Caterpillar’s last words in his ear—

_I’ll be waiting, Tamaki-kun…_

“Heh” - He snickered - “Just you wait, Sou-chan. I’ll find you, definitely!” 

Keeping the promise to himself, Tamaki took a sniff of the sweetness lingering in the air...

**Author's Note:**

> It’ll have one more, or two more chapters so stay tuned~


End file.
